wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon's Doom
Moon's Doom is the tenth episode of Wolf's Rain. The episode aired in Japan on April 7th, 2003 and in the United States on June 26th, 2004. Summary The wolves enter the Forest of Death and find it full of dead trees and no animal life, except for giant bugs. Sunlight can't break through the dense coverage of dead branches. With the lack of sunlight, moonlight or water, Cheza collapses from being without for too long. Hige hears an owl and goes to hunt it, followed by Tsume. When they find it, it has no scent and it taunts them before flying off. Toboe howls for them to come back and they return to find Cheza is starting to wither. Kiba carries her as they hurry to try to find an exit. The owl returns to taunt them with riddles before flying off once again. They follow and end up at a cave which the owl says has the answer. Inside the cave, they find the skeleton of an owl laying on the floor, before being attacked by hundreds of giant pill bugs. The wolves try to fight the bugs, but are vastly outnumbered. Cheza suddenly runs through the bugs and leads them to a group of venus flytraps. The bugs stop following to avoid the plants. Nearby they find the exit to the cave and the forest, emerging under a full moon by a pond. Back at the city, Quent is beaten and questioned repeatedly by the soldiers about his encounter with the wolves. The Commander asks about the bites on his men and Quent says they were from wolves. Cher wakes up in Darcia's Keep, and he tells her that Lord Orkham stole Cheza from them without knowing what she was, and shares more information about Cheza and the Book of the Moon with her. He also tells her, "Cheza will only live a short life and won't survive more than a few more full moons." Quotes * Cheza: This one does not eat. Anything. * Hige: Nothing at all? * Tsume: Now that you mention it, I've never seen her eat... * Toboe: She drank some water that one time. * Cheza: This one drinks, and this one basks. * Kiba: Basks? Cheza smiles at Kiba, then looks to the dense thicket of dead trees completely blocking the sky. Cheza frowns. * Cheza: This one cannot bask here. * Toboe: Oh, I get it! Sunlight! * Hige: Well, she is a flower... Trivia * It appears that everything about the Flower Maiden (not just her scent and song) is appealing to wolves, as they also revert to canine-like behavior and ask her to pet them like one would a dog. * When Hige asks Tsume "who died and made him boss", Kiba cuts in saying that "theirs' is not that kind of pack". He is alluding to the fact that a normal wolf pack would have a male and female alpha wolf who assert their dominance over the other wolves in the group. Category:Episode